roleplay_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Arc 2
Arc 2: Return of Afton is an arc that officially started in April of 2019 on the "Roleplay Station: It returns" thread. It is part 2 of Arc 1. The main villain is Springtrap, and the Roleplay was held on the thread Roleplay Station: It returns. Plot Lisk and Daly go into a casino undercover, where they are attacked by Mangle's Goons. Lisk sets the room alight, knocking Daly down. The roof starts to cave in, and the exit is blocked. King creates a portal that Daly, Dynasti, Helpy, Chillmonger, and Jeffrey Penguin are sucked into. They are all united in Dimension 333-333-333. Meanwhile, Lisk has been kidnapped by Mangle's goons and is being held at gunpoint. Lisk is crying to tears. Lisk is able to escape, and meets up with the crew outside of Mangle's Base. Daly shares news with them that Fazbear Entertainment is opening a new Freddy Fazbears Pizza, and that they found a Springlock Suit with the corpse of a previous owner inside. Then, RF appeared to the crew, and threatened to kill them. Kevin Vee challenged him. However, he revealed that he was joking. Then Thanos appears, and the group runs away. They all sneak into Mangle's Arena through the vents, and somehow Daly ends up in the SCP Foundation and is forced to work there. After he applied for a job there, he crawled back through the vents and back to everyone else. Then Jeffy, his fanboys, and the Jeffy Demon attack them all. RF helps them to kill the Jeffy Demon, but before it dies, it casts a spell on RF, knocking him out. Then RF is dragged away through the vents by a bloody yellow figure, directly before Shrek and Luigi appear. Then Shrek and Luigi and are pulled away and presumably killed by a mass of cables and wires. Daly panicks and scream to RF, but the amalgamation of cables and wires bites Daly in the arm, causing him to lose consciousness. Lisk sets it ablaze, and they all crawl into a hidden party room. Then, the vent is sealed behind them. Ennard tries to get in, and succeeds by mimicking Elizabeth Afton. Daly lets it in, and gets injured. But, the others lock it back out. Then, Daly calls Jeff to receive help from a god Unfortunately, Jeff doesn't answer, and neither does Penguin Whale. Then King spawns a baby Penguin Whale, and then teleports it. The others think he killed it, so Daly calls PETA. PETA attacks, and they have to fight PETA. Then PETA runs away to respond to a crisis where animal abusers are abusing Pokemon. Realizing that PETA blew a hole in the wall, the gang tries to get out of the party room. Then, Ennard pounces on Daly. Lisk attacks Ennard, and drags him away. Daly runs away into a Safe Room. Then he crawls through the vents and into a stage room, where he finds the corpse of Mangle. Lisk teleports all but Dynasti, Helpy, and Daly to safety. Daly and Helpy encounter Springtrap, who begins trying to lure them to their deaths, saying "Come with me, and you'll see, follow, follow, follow.........". Daly engages in a conversation with Springtrap, who reveals he's looking for someone (He thinks that someone is Daly). Daly runs away, while Springtrap chases him with a knife. Dynasti uses her magical powers on Springtrap, but he attacks with multiple Plushtraps. Lisk then comes back, and teleports Daly, Dynasti, and Helpy to an inn in the middle of Oregon. The gang decides to stay there. King reveals that his real name is Arcturus Androi, and he uses King as a coverup name to protect he and his sister. Then Springtrap shows up by axeing his way into their room. Springtrap attacks them all, with Lisk fighting back. Springtrap reveals that he thinks the crew are actually the Hell Nukers . Lisk spits fire at Springtrap, before telepoting the group out of Oregon and into Canada. Daly suggests teleporting to his house, but Lisk doesn't have enough energy so passes out. Suddenly, Springtrap appears in the distance. The group runs away, dragging an unconcious Lisk behind them. Dynasti uses her magic to fly herself and the others away, but accidentally leaves King behind with nothing to fight with but a tennis racket. The group goes to Dynasti's treehouse, where they stay for the night. Meanwhile, King has to lock himself in an old shack to keep safe from Springtrap. The next morning, King makes it to the treehouse, where he rests on Lisks back and talks to wall. Then Springtrap attacks the treehouse. He tries to throw his axe into Daly's head, and also makes an attempt to chop off Dynasti's frontal lobe. Lisk, out of self defense, mutilates Springtrap's face, and slices his left arm off. As Springtrap calls Bonzi Bonnie, Lisk sets the treehouse alight, and the group escapes. However, when they arrive upon the ground, Bonzi Bonnie is waiting for them, and threatens to call Bonzi Springbonnie. He does so. Bonzi Springbonnie tackles Daly. Springtrap jumps down from the treehouse. Bonzi Bonnie, however, reveals himself to be a double agent, and attacks both Bonzi Springbonnie and Springtrap before running off with Daly, Lisk, and the others. They all run into a cave system, as Daly and Lisk discuss the multiverse. Then, Dynasti joins the conversation, and they begin talking about Galaga and other Wanderers. Daly tells Lisk about how he went through the Gateway to go to the Improv Station Universe, but recalls the memory as if it was a bad dream or hallucination. King joins the discussion, but then Lisk silences everyone, saying it's too dangerous to talk about the multiverse. Then Springtrap appears, throwing an axe like usual. The group runs further into the cave, but Daly trips and falls into a big hole. Down there, he encounters the ghosts of the 5 Missing Children. King and Dynsti enter the hole, and see the ghosts of the ones that Purple Guy killed. King somehow grabs everyone, and carries them to a small area of the cave lit by glowing lava. King and Daly discuss Ami. Then, Bonzi Bonnie begins trying to make friends with Lisk. But, he assums he's a dog, and tries to give him dog biscuits. This upsets Lisk. After a small feud, everyone goes to sleep. The next morning, everyone awakes to Bonzi Bonnie feeding them breakfast. Toast has been shoved into King, as Bonzi Bonnie thought he was a toaster, and dog biscuits have been shoved into Lisk's mouth, as Bonzi Bonnie still thinks he's a dog. Category:Arcs Category:Arc 2 Category:Secret codes Category:Season 1